1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that increases its usage with user convenience in mind and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
In recent years, application of an optical character reader/recognition (OCR) function to a mobile terminal that is equipped with a camera has been actively studied. The OCR function is a function of reading characters (text) using light. The OCR function that is applied to the mobile terminal is a function in which light is emitted to letters, symbols, and numbers that are printed or hand-written on paper, the reflected right is converted into electrical signals and the electrical signals are input into the mobile terminal.
The OCR function may mean a function of performing image-to-text conversion. That is, the OCR function includes a function in which screen information (an image) that corresponds to text which is included in an image that is received through a camera is converted into text and the text that results from the conversion is input into the mobile terminal.
In addition, in recent years, with advanced camera technologies, a photographing function of capturing the image that is received through the camera has been widely used. Specifically, according to a user request, the mobile terminal captures the image that is received through the camera and inputs the captured image into the mobile terminal.
Accordingly, there is an increasing need for user interface (UI)/user experience (UX) through which information that a user wants is input in the form of text in an optimized way using the OCR function relating to the camera and the photographing function relating to the camera.